elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/08
31. August 2012 *Bergzoo Halle: Dicker Nachwuchs in Halle erwartet - Dem Bergzoo Halle steht Nachwuchs ins Elefantenhaus. - 31.08.2012. *Die Zoo-Sensation exklusiv in BILD: Hier ist Halles erster Babyfant drin! - ...und schon im Oktober soll er auf die Welt kommen. - 31.08.2012. 30. August 2012 *Zoo Wuppertal: Salmonellen: Fehlgeburt bei Elefantenkuh Sweni - Wuppertal (RPO). Nach einer Infektion mit Salmonellen hat die Elefantenkuh Sweni ihr Junges verloren. - 30.08.2012. *Grundstein gelegt Dornbuschsavanne wächst - Neue Anlage für Elefanten - Im Erfurter Zoopark ist der Grundstein für die neue Elefantenanlage gelegt worden. - 30.08.2012. *Zoo Has “Open House” Of Elephant Exhibit To Quell Concerns - GRIFFITH PARK—In June, as the Los Angeles Zoo was amidst a lawsuit accused of abusive elephant husbandry, the Los Angeles City Council was voting unanimously to approve a resolution that declared Aug. 3rd as the city’s first ever “Elephant Awareness Day.” - 30.08.2012. *'46 elephants killed in train-hits in last three years' - New Delhi, Aug 30 (PTI) Forty-six elephants have been killed on rail tracks in the country since 2009, with the Northeast Frontier Railway (NFR) accounting for the maximum number of pachyderm deaths, the government said today. - 30.08.2012. *Health of Mimi the elephant, aging Denver Zoo icon, in steep decline - Mimi is an old girl — the grand dame of the Denver Zoo, where she has ruled the roost since 1961 in spite of her shyness. - 30.08.2012. *McCartney Helps Free Sunder, the Abused Elephant - Beatles legend Paul McCartney and actress Pamela Anderson have helped free kid elephant Sunder, who was chained at a temple here for seven years. - 30.08.2012. *Elephants should not be part of circus, reader says - Dear Editor: Mr. Solheim and I disagree on what is best for elephants. - 30.08.2012. *Elephant calf stranded in the jungles - Udhagamandalam, Aug 30 (PTI) A five-month-old female elephant calf was today found isolated from its mother and herd, in Sincona area coming under Mudumalai Tiger Reserve, forest department sources said. - 30.08.2012. *„Afrikanische Elefanten sind riesig!“ - Ich bin mit meiner Schwester schon das dritte Mal dabei und habe mich schon auf den Opel-Zoo gefreut, denn Tiere mag ich sehr. - 30.08.2012. *Kenya translocates elephants to game reserve - Kenya Wildlife Service (KWS) has started translocation of 150 elephants to the Masai Mara National Reserve to help defuse tension with host communities. - 30.08.2012. *Jumbo-sized problem needs urgent attention - SPORADIC reports of elephant sightings have brought into sharp focus the accelerating rate in which we are losing wildlife habitat, a concern that indicates elephants are running out of space and time. - 30.08.2012. 29. August 2012 *Elephants go thirsty - Presidential elephants and other wild animals in the Hwange Safari Lodge are likely to die from thirst as most of the drinking pans have run out of water. - 29.08.2012. *Vergiftung: Totgeburt bei Elefanten - ZOO Salmonellen im Gehege: Elefantenkuh Sweni hat ihr Junges verloren. - 29.08.2012. *Allwetterzoo Münster läd zum Richtfest des Elefanten-Parks ein - Das Bullenhaus im Elefanten-Park im Allwetterzoo Münster hat Formen angenommen! - 29.08.2012. *Kenya: Three Arrested in Embu With Elephant Tusks - Three suspected poachers were on Monday night arrested in Mbuvori with four elephant tusks, a gun, 8 rounds of ammunitions and a Kenya Wildlife Service ranger's uniform. - 29.08.2012. *Destructive elephant relocated to zoo - PHNOM PENH, Cambodia, Aug. 29 (UPI) -- A wild elephant Cambodian officials said destroyed crops, injured cattle and reportedly killed a man was moved to the Phnom Tamao Zoological Park. - 29.08.2012. *UW professor tracking down elephant poachers - When World Wildlife Fund posted video of an elephant slaughter in Cameroon, many people took a little time to let it sink in, but for University of Washington Professor Samuel Wasser, it was time to go to work. - 29.08.2012. *Elephant injures three CRPF officers on jungle patrol training - One sustains rib fracture, others escape with bruises. - A male elephant attacked and injured three officers from the Central Training College II of the Central Reserve Police Force (CRPF) Battalion, who were on jungle patrol training in the Western Ghats near Madukkarai in the wee hours of Tuesday. - 29.08.2012. *Local Teen Helps Save Thailand Elephants - The Hampton girl and Phillips Exeter Academy student also worked with hill tribes and helped build a dam during her trip. - This Fourth of July, Madison Firkey, 16, of Hampton, wasn’t at the beach or watching fireworks. - 29.08.2012. *Forest officials treat injured elephant calf - KEONJHAR: Veterinary doctors from Nandankanan on Tuesday started treating the elephant calf that was injured in a train accident in Keonjhar district a few days ago. - 29.08.2012. 28. August 2012 *Zirkus: Toter Elefant wirft Fragen auf - Heftigen Vorwürfen sah sich der bis Sonntag in Schweich gastierende „Circus Altlas“ ausgesetzt: Der Deutsche Tierschutzbund bezichtigt den Zirkus-Betreiber, nach dem mysteriösen Tod eines Elefantenbullen versucht zu haben, die Stoßzähne des Tieres zu verkaufen. - 28.08.2012. *Baby Elephant Makes Grand Entrance at San Diego Zoo Safari Park - Escondido, California - The stork arrived with a big bundle of joy at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park, delivering a female African elephant calf at 3:39 a.m. on Tuesday. The 205-pound calf and her mother, Swazi, are on their feet and bonding. - 28.08.2012. *Poachers kill 73 elephants since 2005 in Odisha - Poachers remained active in forests of Odisha, eliminating 73 elephants in last seven years since 2005 even as 157 people were arrested during the period on charge of killing wild animals. - 28.08.2012. *Elephant menace: DC restricts night traffic on a segment of state highway 86 - MYSORE: Traffic on a segment of state highway 86 between S Begar and Hunsur, in the Nugu wildlife division at Heggadadevana Kote taluk, will be closed between 6 pm and 6 am, from September 1. - 28.08.2012. *Baby Elephant Rescued From Chains - (ANIMAL WELFARE) Paul McCartney along with other celebrities joined an international battle to save a baby elephant in India last month. Sunder the elephant was chained alone in a shed and abused by his handler. - 28.08.2012. 27. August 2012 *Malaienbär und Elefant, gefährdete Tierarten in Kambodscha - Der Malaienbär steht auf der Roten Liste der vom Aussterben bedrohten Tiere. Die im tropischen Regenwald ansässige Art ist bei Wilderern begehrt. - 27.08.2012. *Elephant rejuvenation camp to be shifted to Mettupalayam - COIMBATORE: From November-December this year, temple elephants across the state will not be taken in trucks through the difficult ghat sections of Nilgiris for the annual vacation-cum-rejuvenation camp in Theppakkad. - 27.08.2012. *Orphaned baby elephant finds a new family - Three-week-old "Toto" found a new home earlier this month. Toto was orphaned when his mother and two dozen other elephants were slaughtered in Chad last month appears to have been adopted by a foster mom, according to SOS Elephants, a nonprofit in the Central African country. - 27.08.2012. *Ailing Sunder will be a free jumbo soon - PUNE: Thirteen-year-old elephant Sunder, who had been suffering at the hands of his handlers and was kept chained for most of the time in a dark shed at the Jyotiba temple in Kolhapur district for the last seven years, will soon be freed and rehabilitated to the Wildlife Rescue and Rehabilitation Centre, Bangalore. - 27.08.2012. *'True Blood' star Kristin Bauer Van Straten visits elephants - While we were watching her on Sunday night's True Blood finale, vampire Pam -- actress Kristin Bauer Van Straten -- has been far away in Africa. - 27.08.2012. *Picture of the day: Yao Ming with baby elephant orphaned by ivory trade - Former NBA Basketball player and Olympian, Yao Ming is taking his first trip through Africa in order to see the on-the-ground impacts of the black-market ivory and rhino trades in East Asia. Ming, who stands 7-and-a-half feet (2.3 meters), has become not only well-known for his athletic prowess, but also his devotion to endangered wildlife. - 27.08.2012. *Dead elephants likely to be kept as specimens - Two wild adult elephants, one male and one female, that were found dead in Yok Don National Park in Dak Lak Province last Saturday may be kept as specimens, as proposed by a Hanoi-based animal museum, said Hoang Van Xuan, the park’s deputy director. - 27.08.2012. 26. August 2012 *Tripura to create elephant corridors to reduce conflict - AGARTALA: The Manik Sarkar government, in a move that may help reduce man-elephant conflicts in future, is set to create two elephant corridors in Atharomura foothills. The state is also planning to construct two elephant reserves in the area. - 26.08.2012. *In search of Sri Lankan ‘Bride’ for African elephant - An African elephant has opened the gates for ‘marriage brokers’ to find a suitable partner for it from the Sri Lankan wild. Widowed for the past 10 years, living alone and leading a clean life within the four walls of the Dehiwala Zoological Gardens, this elephant now feels it is time to get over with the loneliness. - 26.08.2012. 25. August 2012 *In Denver, I just want to see the elephants . . . and Clyfford Still's art - DENVER The hot, new attractions in Denver this year involve art and elephants. The elephant attraction is artful, and the art attraction is somewhat elephantine if you consider that it's an entire museum devoted to one artist. - 25.08.2012. *Proposal to hold elephant camp in Mettupalayam - Coimbatore, Aug 25 (PTI) The annual rejuvenation camp for temple elephants in Tamil Nadu was proposed to be held in Mettupalayam, about 40 km from here, HR and CE Minister M S M Anandan today said. - 25.08.2012. *Daisy the elephant turns 3 - It was a big day for Daisy the Asian elephant at the Albuquerque Bio Park Zoo Saturday. It was the elephant's third birthday. - 25.08.2012. *New Diagnostic Fast, Effective, Finds TB in Elephants - A serological test is highly accurate at finding tuberculosis infection in elephants, and can determine such infection years before culture, according to a study in the August Clinical and Vaccine Immunology. - 25.08.2012. *Rare baby makes history - Film reveals first offspring for captive elephants reintroduced to the wild. - Early on April 17, while most Thais were recovering from their traditional Songkran celebrations, a baby elephant was born in a wilderness reserve in central Thailand. - 25.08.2012. *Captive elephant, Sunder, to be finally freed from Kolhapur temple - MUMBAI: Animal rights activists are rejoicing as the 13-year-old captive elephant, Sunder, at Kolhapur's Jyotiba Temple will now finally be set free. - 25.08.2012. 24. August 2012 *Babyfant Bindi: Seht mal, wie ich rüsseln kann! - Köln – Sie ist der jüngste Nachwuchs im Zoo. Und eine ganz Helle: Babyfant Bindi rüsselt schon wie jeck! Denn: Den meisten neugeborenen Elefanten ist ihr Rüssel im Weg und sie begreifen erst nach mehreren Monaten, wie man ihn richtig benutzt. - 24.08.2012. *Elefanten Polo in Hua Hin - Das sehr beliebte Königs Cup Elephant Polo-Turnier feiert seinen elften Geburtstag im königlichen Seebad Hua Hin vom 12. September – 16. September 2012. - 24.08.2012. *Zimbabwe seeks permission to sell ivory stocks - Zimbabwe has accumulated over 50 tonnes of ivory and will ask the international body regulating its trade for permission to auction its stocks to fund conservation of elephants, the head of the country’s wildlife agency said on Wednesday. - 24.08.2012. *ELEPHANT ATTACKS, KILLS WOMAN - Another life was lost last Thursday to a wild animal at Ndorotsha, a settlement 25 km from Seronga village in the North West District. - 24.08.2012. *Hefty Hank, zoo’s newest elephant, amazes fans, flirts a bit - Standing more than 9 feet tall and weighing upward of 15,000 pounds, he’s hefty, strapping and more than a bit imposing. - 24.08.2012. *The spectre of poaching - The steady escalation of poaching has become a worrying menace to the country's tourism industry, writes Mmegi Staffer, EPHRAIM KEORENG. - Stories of poachers read like action packed movies of the wild, featuring small helicopters flying low, just above trees, armed with long distance rifles. - 24.08.2012. *UW professor tracking down elephant poachers - When World Wildlife Fund posted video of an elephant slaughter in Cameroon, many people took a little time to let it sink in, but for University of Washington Professor Samuel Wasser, it was time to go to work. - 24.08.2012. 23. August 2012 *Frühreifes Elefantenbaby: Rüsselchen Bindi auf Sonnen-Safari - Köln – Was für ein elefantastischer Tag: Strahlend blauer Himmel, 24 Grad, warmer Sand – und Sonne satt. Bindi (dt. „Pünktchen“), das erst vier Wochen junge Elefantenmädchen, ging am Donnerstag im Außengehege auf Safari. - 23.08.2012. *The Oregon Zoo's youngest elephant turns four - The Oregon Zoo’s youngest elephant, Samudra, turns 4 years old Thursday, Aug. 23, and keepers say the popular pachyderm has done quite a bit of growing up this past year. - 23.08.2012. *Visitors enjoy new elephant ride at safari park in Bogor - Taman Safari Indonesia (TSI) zoo in Bogor, West Java, recently launched a new attraction, allowing visitors to ride elephants to explore the forest that surrounds the zoo. - 23.08.2012. *Zimbabwe to sell ivory to fund elephant culling - Zimbabwe has accumulated 50 tonnes of ivory and will ask the international body regulating its trade for permission to auction its stocks to fund conservation of the animals, the head of the country's wildlife agency said. - 23.08.2012. 22. August 2012 *Allwetterzoo: Elefantenbaby lässt auf sich warten: Baustellenlärm lähmt Bullenlust - Münster - Vielleicht liegt es ja doch an den Damen. Ratna (19) und Corny (16) werden partout nicht schwanger, obwohl Alexander den Ruf eines „Don Juan“ hatte. - 22.08.2012. *Todesserie bei Zirkuselefanten geht weiter – Bulle Rambo vom Zirkus Atlas gestorben - Hamburg, 22.08.2012: Wie erst jetzt bekannt wurde, wurde der afrikanische Elefantenbulle Rambo bereits im Juli im Zirkus Atlas eingeschläfert. - 22.08.2012. *Elephant kills cyclist at Karuma - A cyclist died instantly when he knocked an elephant that was crossing the road near Karuma into Murchison Falls National Game Park in Kiryandongo district. - 22.08.2012. *The Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus is in town, and you're encouraged to inspect the animals for yourself - Whether you love it or hate it, the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus is back in Austin for the next five days. - 22.08.2012. *Verhaltensbiologie: Der Tod und die Tiere - Stundenlang verharrten die Giraffen neben ihren toten Kälbern. Ein Biologe hat diese ungewöhnlichen Szenen beobachtet und die Frage aufgeworfen: Trauern Tiere? Haben Sie eine Vorstellung vom Tod? - 22.08.2012. *Ernsting’s Family zieht TV-Spot mit Zirkus-Elefanten zurück - In seiner aktuellen TV-Kampagne wirbt der Textilhändler Ernsting’s Family mit Zirkus-Elefanten. Der von der Münchner Agentur Wunderhaus kreierte TV-Spot ist am Sonntag (19.8.) angelaufen und sollte insgesamt drei Wochen lang im Fernsehen zu sehen sein. - 22.08.2012. *»Safari« an der Radrennbahn - Zirkus Charles Knie hat heute Premierenvorstellung. - Bielefeld (WB). Nur einen Tag braucht das eingespielte Team, um alles Notwendige aufzubauen – von dem 80000-Liter-Becken für die Seelöwen über die 80 Kubikmeter Mutterboden für die Manege bis zum großen Hauptzelt für mehr als 1400 Besucher. - 22.08.2012. *Tusker damages camera at Palamu Tiger Reserve - Daltonganj: Not only miscreants, elephants too take away wildlife trapping cameras in Palamu Tiger Reserve (PTR). - 22.08.2012. 21. August 2012 *Eine kalte Dusche für die Elefanten - Während die Stadt unter den hohen Temperaturen ächzt, zeigen sich die über hundert Tiere im Zirkus Knie auf der Berner Allmend von der Hitze unbeeindruckt. Doch auch die Elefanten brauchen zuweilen eine kalte Dusche. - 21.08.2012. *Elefanten sind keine Langschläfer - Sie sind so groß und stark und brauchen im Vergleich zum Menschen doch so viel weniger Schlaf. Als Tiere der Wildnis müssen sie ständig auf einander aufpassen, da kann man nicht ewig in den Federn träumen. - 21.08.2012. *Kenya: Maasai Mara to Host 157 More Elephants - More than 150 elephants will soon join other troops in the Maasai Mara National Reserve. The Kenya Wildlife Service will spend Sh15 million to translocate the animals from different parts of Narok North. KWS expects that the relocation of the elephants will reduce human-wildlife conflicts. - 21.08.2012. *Elephants spending more time on defending then eating and relaxing - Indian elephants are spending more time on defending themselves against human onslaughts than feeding and relaxing because of fragmentation of their habitat, a study conducted by nine wildlife research institutes in India has revealed. - 21.08.2012. *Somalisa — Sehenswertes Tal in Simbabwe - Wer Elefanten mal richtig nahekommen möchte, der kann das in einem Camp in Simbabwe besonders gut, berichtet das Manager-Magazin in einem lesenswerten Beitrag. - 21.08.2012. *Bloß kein Licht, wenn Elefanten schlafen... - Wie Elefanten in der Wildnis Afrikas oder im Dschungel in Indien schlafen, wissen Forscher nicht genau. Das zu erforschen, ist nicht ganz einfach. Denn nachts ist es dunkel und die Forscher können die Tiere nicht genau beobachten. - 21.08.2012. *Oudste olifant én leider van kudde verlaat Artis - Win Thida, de oudste olifant van Artis én tevens leider van de kudde, gaat de dierentuin verlaten. De 45-jarige olifant vertrekt in september naar Kopenhagen in het kader van het Europese fokprogramma voor Aziatische olifanten. - 21.08.2012. *Moeder en dochter olifant op reis - AMSTERDAM - Olifantenmoeder Win Thida uit Artis en haar dochter Jula, die in Dierenpark Amersfoort woont, gaan begin september samen op reis naar Denemarken. - 21.08.2012. *Yao Ming shares his thoughts on Kenya visit - Former NBA star Yao Ming wound up a 10-day shoot in Kenya last week, where he decried the total waste by poachers who kill elephants for ivory. - Mit Video. - 21.08.2012. *FIR lodged against Haryana Tourism for commercially exploiting elephant - Agra: Wildlife activists have lodged an FIR against the owner of an elephant and the manager of the Haryana State Tourism Corporation 's Dabchik restaurant complex at Hodal on the Agra-Delhi highway. - 21.08.2012. *The Elephants Have Packed Their Trunks and Are Heading to Hua Hin for the 11th Kings Cup Elephant Polo Tournament - The highly popular King’s Cup Elephant Polo tournament is celebrating its eleventh anniversary in the royal seaside town of Hua Hin from September 12th to September 16th and promises to have nail-biting action both on and off the field. - 21.08.2012. *An Elephant Safari - Srinivas Sunderrajan’s new film chases a pachyderm through the streets of Mumbai. - In 2010, filmmaker Srinivas Sunderrajan created a buzz in the indie cinema circuit with his experimental thriller, The Untitled Karthik Krishnan Project, made on a budget of Rs 40,000. - 21.08.2012. 20. August 2012 *Unerhört tiefe Laute - TRIER. Gemeinsam mit einem internationalen Forscherteam rund um die Universität Wien, hat der Trierer FH-Professor Jörg Lohschneller jetzt einen wichtigen Beitrag zum besseren Verständnis der Elefantenkommunikation geliefert. - 20.08.2012. *Wissenswert: Haben Elefanten wirklich ein Elefantengedächtnis? - Wer sich noch nach Jahren an Nebensächlichkeiten oder Kleinkram erinnern kann, bekommt von anderen oft ein "Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant" bescheinigt. Doch stimmt das Klischee vom Elefanten, der nie vergisst? - 20.08.2012. *Elephant killed in Darjeeling due to bullet injuries - Darjeeling, Aug 20 (ANI): An adult male elephant died due to bullet injuries in the forest region near the Nepal border, here on Monday. The 25-year-old tusker was under medical treatment for the last three days. - 20.08.2012. 19. August 2012 *Focus on elephant conservation - Construction work on the elephant holding ground in Horowpothana has been expedited under the Wildlife Conservation Department. The holding ground will shelter elephants injured and abandoned mainly due to the human-elephant conflict in the North Central Province. - 19.08.2012. *'She swung her trunk round to my face and squirted me. Don’t ever tell me elephants don’t have a sense of humour' - In an extract from his new book, the television presenter tells of a magical encounter with an elephant in Nepal. - 19.08.2012. *Govt wants to relocate Delhi's 18 elephants - New Delhi: The forest department of Delhi has written to the state governments to make the city an elephant-free area. There are 18 registered elephants in the capital, which the department claims are a traffic hazard and pose as a safety risk. - 19.08.2012. *2 elephants spotted on border with bullet injuries - In spite of the Indian government taking up the issue of attack on elephants from across the India-Nepal border, two elephants have been spotted with bullet injuries in the Kurseong forest division of Darjeeling district in West Bengal, forest officials said on Saturday. - 19.08.2012. 18. August 2012 *Asian Elephant Extravaganza - SYRACUSE, NY (WSYR-TV) - The Rosamond Gifford Zoo hosted an Asian Elephant Extravaganza on Saturday. - 18.08.2012. *Yao charms Kenyans with height on conservancy mission - NAIROBI - China's celebrated sportsman Yao Ming was the star guest at a media conference where he warmed the heart of his audience that included journalists and conservationists. - 18.08.2012. *Elephant birth control - South Africa invests in contraceptives for elephants in overpopulated areas. - African elephants face two terribly contradictory threats: In some parts of the continent the animals are being hunted into extinction for their valuable ivory tusks, but in other countries elephants are so heavily overpopulated that they pose a threat not just to themselves but to entire ecosystems. - 18.08.2012. 17. August 2012 *Zirkus-Elefant mit Stockschlägen traktiert - Beim Zirkus "Carl Busch" in Frankfurt wurde ein Elefant brutal geschlagen, wie dieses Video zeigt. - 17.08.2012. *Eye surgery elephant may be blind - An elephant which became the first in England to undergo pioneering surgery to remove a damaged eye is now believed to be almost completely blind after concerns over the health of the remaining eye. - 17.08.2012. *Elephants Practice Safe Sex - (ELEPHANTS) SOUTH AFRICA — Unlike in other parts of Africa, the South African elephant population has grown tremendously. The country is now worried about their ability to house and feed these massive creatures. - 17.08.2012. *Elephant shot dead in Bandipur - MYSORE: An elephant has been shot dead at Bandipur tiger reserve on Friday. The tusker, aged some 6 years, has been shot at the forest border in Hoskurmala, a tribal hamlet near Sargur in Heggadadevanakote. - 17.08.2012. *Baby elephant brings joy and concern to Berlin zoo - An elephant at a zoo in Berlin has welcomed the birth of Anchai, the mother's fourth offspring. Anchai's three older siblings all died at an early age of a virus which experts say cannot be cured. TODAY.com's Richard Lui reports. - 17.08.2012. *Elephant to be freed from confinement - It appears that there is going to be a happy culmination to the predicament of Keerthi, a 22-year-old tusker that has been living a solitary existence for the last five years. - 17.08.2012. *Yao Ming in Afrika: Der Tierschutz-Riese - Chinesen lieben Elfenbein - die Nachfrage aus Fernost heizt die Wilderei in Afrika an. Yao Ming, Ex-Basketballer und sportliches Idol Chinas, hat sich deshalb auf einen Tierschutz-Trip begeben. - 17.08.2012. *»Ich studiere Tiere« - Jakob lernt alles über Kragenbären, Wasserbüffel und Schlangen. Denn er geht jeden Samstag zur Zoo-Uni. - Als Jakob zum Elefantengehege kommt, duschen die Tiere sich gerade mit Sand. - 17.08.2012. *Gedächtnis von Elefanten: Der Elefant vergisst nie - Elefanten haben tatsächlich ein "Elefantengedächtnis", sie können sich besser an Vergangenes erinnern als Menschen. Das Gedächtnis ist für die Rüsseltiere überlebenswichtig. Ein Zeichen für ihre hohe Intelligenz? - 17.08.2012. *Two elephants run over by train in Keonjhar - KEONJHAR: Two elephants were run over by a train in Keonjhar district late on Wednesday night. - 17.08.2012. 16. August 2012 *Yao Ming asks Chinese to consider how ivory trade is killing elephants - NAIROBI, KENYA—One of China's most visible stars wants his countrymen to know that their rising appetite for ivory is resulting in dead elephants across Africa. - 16.08.2012. *Elephant, Sea Lion Meet At Oregon Zoo (PHOTO) - Chendra, an Asian elephant at the Oregon Zoo, likes to take morning walks with her handlers. - 16.08.2012. *Auftrittsverbot in Lübeck: Zirkus Knie will notfalls klagen - Lübeck - Das Unternehmen erklärt, kommunale Beschlüsse seien rechtswidrig. Die Stadt prüft, ob Wildtiere in der Manege untersagt werden können. Grüne würden Klage riskieren. - 16.08.2012. *Elephant retirement home set up in Burma - Green Hill Valley in Kalaw township in Burma are hosting an elephant retirement home. Their health problems range from blindness, difficulty walking and recovery from heart attacks. - 16.08.2012. *No end to elephant menace in Kodagu - Madikeri: Wild elephants continue to give sleepless nights to the villagers in Pollibetta, Kaikeri, Kalathmadu, Hosur and Bettageri in Kodagu. - 16.08.2012. 15. August 2012 *Jackson part of new science designed to diversify elephant herds - The International Conservation Center near Fairhope will house an elephant frozen sperm bank. - 15.08.2012. *Todesvirus im Zoo! Muss unser neuer Baby-Elefant bald sterben? - Tiergarten – Der Rüssel des kleinen Schwergewichts (160 Kilo) reicht noch nicht bis zum Boden, hinter den Ohren ist das Elefanten-Mädchen noch rosa. Und ob es je so groß wird wie seine Mutter, ist ungewiss. - 15.08.2012. *Zooooo süß, hier kommt Elefantenbaby Anchali - Elefantenbaby Anchali (drei Tage) zeigte sich am Mittwoch zum ersten Mal Zoobesuchern, ist gleich Publikumsliebling. - Törööö, kleine Anchali. Du bist Zooooooo süüüüß! - Unter den Blicken Hunderter Besucher verließ der Babyfant, der Sonntag geboren wurde, am Mittwoch erstmals das Elefantenhaus im Zoologischen Garten. - 15.08.2012. *Olifant Jula weer naar haar moeder - AMERSFOORT - Olifant Jula uit Dierenpark Amersfoort gaat na ruim 10 jaar weer naar haar moeder. De olifant vertrekt begin september met een bijzonder transport naar de dierentuin in Kopenhagen, waar haar moeder woont. - 15.08.2012. *Olifant Jula verlaat DierenPark Amersfoort - Amersfoort - Na ruim twintig jaar verhuist olifant Jula uit DierenPark Amersfoort. De olifant verhuist naar Kopenhagen omdat ze zich niet helemaal thuis voelt in de groep. - 15.08.2012. *Prikpil voor olifanten in Zuid-Afrika - JOHANNESBURG - Zuid-Afrika pakt de dreigende overbevolking door olifanten aan met een prikpil. Wijfjes krijgen jaarlijks een injectie met een vaccin waardoor ze ongevoelig worden voor sperma. - 15.08.2012. *Elephant breeding advances bring optimism to Somerset - FAIRHOPE — An in utero picture of an elephant conceived via artificial insemination in Austria is renewing hopes of creating a sperm bank at the International Conservation Center in Somerset County. - 15.08.2012. *Elephant capture plan put on hold in Bengal - NEW DELHI: Earlier in this year, the ministry of environment and forests (MoEF) had granted permission for the capture of four elephants in areas affected by elephant-human conflict. - 15.08.2012. *SA goes big on birth control for elephants - A South African province home to thousands of elephants is planning a birth control campaign for the pachyderms to prevent a population explosion that could threaten plants and wildlife. - 15.08.2012. *Aangifte tegen dompteur olifant - AMSTERDAM - De vereniging Wilde Dieren de Tent Uit heeft bij de politie in Amsterdam aangifte gedaan tegen de dompteur van circus Renaissance. - 15.08.2012. *Centre puts elephant capture plan on hold - KOLKATA: Buckling under pressure from the wildlife activists and NGOs, the ministry of environment and forests (MoEF) has put on hold the plan to capture four wild elephants in Bengal for domestic use. - 15.08.2012. *Elephant retirement home opens in Burma - Video. - 15.08.2012. *Wild elephants kill 3 in Cox's Bazar - Three persons were trampled to death and at least 11 injured as wild elephants went berserk and barged into a locality in Ramu upazila of Cox’s Bazar Wednesday morning. - 15.08.2012. *Thai hotel offers 'Jumbo University' - Are elephants more intelligent than humans? Perhaps tourists can help experts find out. - Just about everyone knows the parable of the blind men and the elephant. - 15.08.2012. 14. August 2012 *Babyfant Anchali zeigt sich erstmals den Besuchern - Berlin - Das treue Zoo-Publikum freut sich schon auf den neuen Minifanten: Das am Sonntag im Berliner Zoo geborene Elefantenmädchen Anchali wird an diesem Mittwoch erstmals den Besuchern vorgestellt. - 14.08.2012. *Projekt "Frozen Dumbo": Elefanten-Nachwuchs dank gefrorener Samen - Eine Elefantendame im Wiener Zoo ist schwanger, der Vater stammt aus einem Reservat in Südafrika: Erstmals ist die künstliche Befruchtung mit dem Sperma eines wild lebenden Tieres gelungen. - 14.08.2012. *Erfolgreiche Elefanten-Besamung mit Tiefkühl-Sperma - Elefantenkuh Tonga im Tiergarten Schönbrunn im neunten Monat trächtig] - 14.08.2012. *Elephant gets pregnant from frozen sperm - An elephant in a Vienna zoo has become pregnant via artificial insemination. - An elephant has become pregnant from frozen sperm, The Schoenbrunn Zoo in Vienna announced today. - 14.08.2012. *"Operation Frozen Dumbo" gets elephant Tonga pregnant - VIENNA Aug 14 (Reuters) - Scientists have succeeded for the first time in impregnating an elephant with frozen sperm, ultrasound pictures presented by Vienna's Schoenbrunn Zoo showed on Tuesday. - 14.08.2012. *Two elephants go berserk in Kollam - KOLLAM: In separate incidents, two elephants ran amok in the district causing tension for more than six hours. - 14.08.2012. 13. August 2012 *Viewpoint: Mourning the elephants - Horrific footage showing elephants that have been hacked to death for their ivory tusks reveals the terrifying toll that mass poaching is taking on Africa's dwindling elephant population. - 13.08.2012. 12. August 2012 *Neues Elefantenbaby im Berliner Zoo - Berlin - Die Asiatischen Elefanten im Berliner Zoo haben Nachwuchs bekommen. Am Sonntag um kurz nach Mitternacht habe die Elefantin «Pang Pha» ein Weibchen zur Welt gebracht, teilte der Zoo mit. - 12.08.2012. *Lost in captivity - The tale of Baby Sanju brings to focus the issue of elephants and permits. - The baby elephant at the resort hotel in Bentota on July 13 was present to welcome guests. An animal lover visiting the hotel was aghast. - 12.08.2012. *Can’t tell an elephant from a cat? check the larynx - Elephants rumble to communicate, sending vibrations across the landscape that other elephants can feel through their feet. - 12.08.2012. 11. August 2012 *Elephant stranded on an island surrounded by floodwater in Odisha - Deogarh (Odisha), Aug.11 (ANI): Fishermen in Odisha's Deogarh District are trying to rescue a five-year-old elephant from an island surrounded by floodwater. - 11.08.2012. *50 painted Mali elephants on display in city as part of Melbourne Zoo birthday celebrations - A HERD of spectacular elephants descended on Melbourne's city streets yesterday. - 11.08.2012. 10. August 2012 *Tödliche Ruhe im Porzellanladen -WWF zum Welt-Elefanten-Tag am 12.8. - Berlin - In Afrika wütet ein Wildereikrieg wie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Damit der Welt-Elefanten-Tag am 12. August nicht zum Gedenktag wird, ruft der WWF dazu auf, härter gegen den internationalen illegalen Elfenbeinhandel und Wilderei vorzugehen. - 10.08.2012. *Bonding, super size - We visit Dubare where elephants are trained and fall in love with them. - Every time I visit Coorg, I fall in love with it all over again. - 10.08.2012. *Jab for birth control gets jumbo roll-out - The birth control vaccine for elephants has been shown to be 95% effective and is far more preferable to culling, researchers say. - 10.08.2012. *Footage reveals elephant poaching horror - HORRIFIC footage showing elephants that have been hacked to death for their ivory tusks reveals the terrifying toll that mass poaching is taking on Central Africa's dwindling elephant population. - 10.08.2012. *Geburtstag im Tiergarten Schönbrunn: Elefant Tuluba wurde Zwei - WIEN. Eine große Geburtstagsfeier hat es am Montag im Tiergarten Schönbrunn gegeben: Elefantennachwuchs Tuluba wurde zwei Jahre alt. - 10.08.2012. *Olifanten Kameroen beter bewaakt na massale slachting - De olifanten in Kameroen krijgen veel betere bescherming. De regering van het West-Afrikaanse land zet 2500 extra parkwachters in om stropers in beschermde natuurgebieden tegen te gaan. - 10.08.2012. *Marghazar Zoo : elephant death probe goes nowhere - ISLAMABAD: Almost four months have passed, but the probe into the death of female elephant ‘Saheli’ has failed to make any headway as high-ups of the Capital Development Authority seem to be disinterested to fix responsibility on officials whose negligence caused loss of millions to the authority. - 10.08.2012. *LN: Prague Zoo elephant's paintings raise CZK 120,000 - Prague, Aug 9 (CTK) - The Prague zoological garden displays paintings made by female elephant Shanti, 36, the only "elephant-artist" in Central Europe, that are sold for tens of thousands of crowns each, the daily Lidove noviny (LN) writes yesterday. - 10.08.2012. *Mourning the Elephants - In March I wrote about the coordinated slaughter of elephants early this year by poachers in Cameroon. - 10.08.2012. 9. August 2012 *(Namibia) Dreißig Elefanten gewildert - Hunderte Geier vergiftet um Tat zu verbergen – Illegales Fischen in Parks. - In diesem Jahr wurden bereits 30 Elefanten ihres Elfenbeins wegen im Nordosten des Landes gewildert. - 09.09.2012. 8. August 2012 *Forensic analysis of ivory could help catch elephant poachers - Conservationists from the College of Agricultural, Consumer and Environmental Sciences in Illinois have been sequencing the DNA of elephants in order to track down poachers. - 08.08.2012. 7. August 2012 *Second orphaned elephant found in Chad after killings - A second orphaned elephant was rescued in Chad after poachers attacked a herd twice in the same week, SOS Elephants said Tuesday. - 07.08.2012. 6. August 2012 *Elephants May Be Knocking Over Too Many Trees - Tree loss in areas with elephants is up to six times higher than in regions without the voracious pachyderms, suggests a new aerial survey. - 06.08.2012. *Dickhäuter-Dame drohen 1000 Euro Bußgeld: Mein Elefant hat falsch gegrast - Leipzig – Noch so'n Ding, Platzverweis! - Weil Elefanten-Dame Gitana zu viel in der Weltgeschichte rumrüsselt, hat sie jetzt eine Verwarnung vom Leipziger Ordnungsamt bekommen. - 06.08.2012. *Elefant Tuluba feierte 2. Geburtstag in Schönbrunn - Eine große Geburtstagsfeier hat es am Montag im Tiergarten Schönbrunn gegeben: Elefantennachwuchs Tuluba wurde zwei Jahre alt. - 06.08.2012. *Zoo de Beauval: naissance du premier éléphant issu d'une insémination artificielle - AFP - Cent cinquante-cinq kilos et 90 cm au garrot, Rungwe, premier éléphanteau né d'une insémination artificielle en France, a fait lundi ses premiers pas devant les visiteurs du zoo de Beauval (Loir-et-Cher), qui avait accueilli en fanfare deux pandas chinois au début de l'année. - 06.08.2012. *Airborne technology helps manage elephants - For years, scientists have debated how big a role elephants play in toppling trees in South African savannas. - 06.08.2012. *Scientists: Elephants may use song for communication - Researchers at the University of Vienna explain the mystery of elephant infrasounds. - 06.08.2012. *Paul McCartney Fights For Elephant’s Life - (ANIMAL WELFARE) Singer Paul McCartney has joined an international battle to save a baby elephant that’s being kept chained and alone in a shed in India. - 06.08.2012. *Elephant Population In Jambi Endangered - Due to the shrinking of the forest as a habitat for Sumatran elephants, especially in forest areas Spintun, District Pauh, Sarolangun regency, Jambi, the animals that once numbered more than 50 head, now stands at only about 14. - 06.08.2012. *Tonnenschwere Tiere lockten Kunden an: Elefanten beim zehnten Wittenberger Moonlight-Shopping - WITTENBERGE - Hunderte Besucher zog es am Samstagabend in die Wittenberger Innenstadt zum zehnten Moonlight-Shopping. - 06.08.2012. *Elephant plan is misguided - Next March, assuming everything goes smoothly, Thailand will host a major meeting of delegates from the 175 nations that are members of Cites, to talk about ivory. - 06.08.2012. *Officials wake up to jumbo plight - KOTTAYAM: In the wake of spurt in atrocities committed against the elephants, the District Animal Husbandry department here has issued strict orders about following the rules regarding management of captive elephants. - 06.08.2012. 5. August 2012 *Ernstig verstoord welzijn olifant circus Renaissance - Circus Renaissance was de afgelopen 2 weken in Amsterdam. In dit circus treden wilde dieren op. De Dierenbescherming vindt dat het welzijn van wilde dieren in het circus structureel verstoord is. - 05.08.2012. *Sumatran Elephants Swarm Village - (ELEPHANTS) INDONESIA — About 20 endangered Sumatran elephants entered Braja Indah village in Lampung, Indonesia yesterday in search of food. - 05.08.2012. *Elephant found dead - Coimbatore, Aug 5 (PTI) Carcass of a male elephant was found lying in Kadamparai forests in Valparai in the district, in the early hours of today. - 05.08.2012. 4. August 2012 *Elephant poacher Morgan captured in D R Congo - News is filtering out that the rebel leader Morgan, responsible for the deadly attack on the Epulu ranger station, has been captured by Mai Mai forces loyal to the government. - 04.08.2012. *Elephant tramples 1 to death - A man was trampled to death by a wild elephant in Naikhangchhari upazila of Bandarban district early yesterday. - 04.08.2012. 3. August 2012 *Caitlin O’Connell-Rodwell: Bristling With Elephant Power - Monday, July 30: Today was the most exciting day of the season. Just as things are winding down in camp, things are heating up out in the clearing. - 03.08.2012. *How elephants produce their deep 'voices' - African elephants are known to be great communicators that converse with extremely low-pitched vocalisations, known as infra-sounds, over a distance of miles. - 03.08.2012. *Füße können hören - Mitteilsam. - Für Menschen hörbare Laute geben Elefanten eher selten von sich, die tiefen "Rumbles" machen 70 Prozent aus. Diese tiefen Töne übertragen sich nicht nur über die Luft, sondern als Schwingungen auch zehn Kilometer weit über den Boden. - 03.08.2012. *Tiergarten Schönbrunn: Elefant Tuluba wird zwei Jahre alt - 600 Kilo hat der Dickhäuter bereits - Am Montag feiert er seinen Geburtstag. - 03.08.2012. *Tuluba feiert Geburtstag - Süßes Elefantenkind wird bald zwei Jahre alt - Als Geschenk gibt es eine Heu-Torte. - 03.08.2012. *Zorgen om circusolifant - AMSTERDAM - De Dierenbescherming Amsterdam maakt zich ernstig zorgen over het welzijn van een olifant van Circus Renaissance. - 03.08.2012. *Sumatran Elephants: Endangered Species Enters Braja Indah, Indonesian Village - JAKARTA, Indonesia (AP) — Villagers and park rangers are using torches and firecrackers to herd out about 20 endangered Sumatran elephants that wandered into an Indonesian village in search of food. - 03.08.2012. *Indian baby elephant's freedom becomes international cause - After Beatles legend Paul McCartney, former Baywatch star Pamela Anderson has spoken out to save the young elephant Sunder from the shackles which tie him to a temple in Kolhapur district of Maharashtra. - 03.08.2012. *Elephant killed by speeding train - GUWAHATI: An elephant was killed by a speeding train on the outskirts of Guwahati on Wednesday night as the railway tracks continue to be a deathtrap for the pachyderms in the state. - 03.08.2012. *Baby elephant orphaned in slaughter finds a foster mom - A three-week-old elephant orphaned when his mother and two dozen other elephants were slaughtered in Chad last month appears to have been adopted by a foster mom, a nonprofit in the Central African country told NBC News. - 03.08.2012. *Beulah the elephant delights visitors on eve of state fair - FRANKFORD -- Beulah the elephant took her annual power shower at the Sussex County Fairgrounds Thursday, on the eve of the New Jersey State Fair/Sussex County Farm and Horse Show. - 03.08.2012. 2. August 2012 *Das Flüstern der Elefanten: Kommunikation in Bass - Elefanten können sich in ganz tiefen Tönen unterhalten, die für Menschen kaum hörbar sind. Wissenschaftler haben herausgefunden, wie die Dickhäuter das machen. - 02.08.2012. *Zoologie: Elefanten reden mit ganz tiefer Stimme - Sie sind Einzelgänger. Nur wenn es genug Nahrung für alle gibt, schließen sich Elefanten zu kleinen Familienherden zusammen. Dazu müssen sie einander in der Steppe erst wiederfinden. Forschern gelang es zu zeigen, wie. - 02.08.2012. *How do elephants make such low sounds? At last, scientists figure it out. - Elephants produce sounds like humans do, a recent study suggests. But their vocal cords are eight times longer and they can be heard up to six miles away. - 02.08.2012. 1. August 2012 *Duisburger Zoo: Gitter zwischen Elefanten und Pflegern - Duisburg (RPO). "Endzoo", eine Organisation die sich nach eigenem Bekunden für Tier- und Artenschutz einsetzt, wirft dem Duisburger Zoo vor, den Angriff eines Elefanten auf einen Tierpfleger vertuscht zu haben. - 01.08.2012. *Sitzen Elefanten gerne auf dem Hintern? - NEUMARKT - Der Münchener Circus Krone wird von 28. September bis 3. Oktober in Neumarkt Station machen. Tierschutz-Organisationen haben angekündigt, gegen die Wildtierhaltung im Zirkus zu demonstrieren. - 01.08.2012.